The Subspace Emissary
by Techniciankiwi
Summary: The Smasher's Domain, is a place where the best Video-Game Characters come and go to train and hone their skills with each other. But when evil strikes one uneventful day, will they come together or will their world will be doomed forever? Please note that the information isn't according to the Smash Dojo. Also, there are many references which I will note down after each chapter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.**

**I don't own Nintendo, It would be a pain if I did.**

**Prologue:**

_In a world, filled with characters. This World, known as the Smasher's Domain, was the place where all famous characters came and trained with each other. Normally, there were only 8 from the best realms but then more characters popped up due to their significance. Bring created by Master Hand, they exist. In another dimension, the Subspace, where evil purely exists. One person, Tabuu, seeks out to destroy the Smasher's Domain. However he's imprisoned in the Subspace bound to stay there forever. He seeks out to take control of Master Hand, who visits his twin Crazy Hand in the Subspace. In a flash, he takes control of Master Hand and controls him to take convince some enemies to join his team, dubbed the Subspace Army. With success, he recruits: Petey Piranha, the giant Plant monster and Porky Minch, the trapped snobby boy within his machine. He also convinces some Smashers to join his side._

_Ganondorf, the powerful, evil wizard gives all his support to Master Hand. Bowser, the evil Koopa King with an army filled with Koopas and Goombas. (This actually made him a laughing-stock during the auditions). He doesn't care about Ganondorf at all. Wario, the "Incredible Farting Machine" dubbed by Ganondorf. However, Wario got his revenge when he told everyone Ganondorf's on mistaking a Fishing Rod for a weapon when Link killed him. Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of the infamous band of thieves called Star Wolf. King Dedede, who merely thought of being ruler of the world was everything and never thought of complete depletion of the world. (Explained Later on)._

_He also needed a base of operation and a method of transportation. Simple, the Isle of the Ancients. He sent all of his allied Smashers to attack the place. R.O.B, the leader, became infuriated by the attack. He sent out all of his best units but failed. He gave in but then became the hooded Ancient Minister. At the same time, the Halberd docked at the Isle of the Ancients. Meta Knight, the skilled pilot of the Halberd, came into the Isle of The Ancients to get the Dragoon Pieces to assemble the Dragoon. Little did he realize that two stowaway groups were on his ship. Ganondorf remained at the Isle of the Ancients to take control of the process of the Subspace Bombs and the Dark Canon as well as creating Galleom._

_Snake, sent in the Halberd to infiltrate the group of Smashers, teamed up with Mr. Game and Watch, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu. Mr. Game and watch known little about the sides of Good and Bad. Pikachu was just accidentally put inside the box containing the Dragoon pieces. However they were spotted by Meta Knight and sent out of the Halberd (except for Snake who hid within his Cardboard Box). Mr. Game and Watch got taken by the Smashers. Jigglypuff escaped from them completely and landed near the Swamps._

_Later, the Smashers kicked Meta Knight out of HIS ship and manipulated Mr. Game and Watch to produce Shadow Bugs. This led to Wolf and King Dedede to run away. Wolf was soon tailed by Fox McCloud which is why by any chance you see an Airwing chasing the Halberd, it wasn't meant for it. King Dedede soon got surrounded by Bowser and had to battle him thus falling off with Bowser. King Dedede fell near the Plains while Bowser fell in the Jungle. Meanwhile, the Ancient Minister, R.O.B, and Wario set their destination to the Mid-air Stadium._

* * *

**Hi! I'm Techniciankiwi! This is my first Fan-fiction ever. Don't forget to review if you hate it, love it, LOL'd, or just simply read it because you were bored. Folllow me or PM for things that I should improve on. I also have some Video Game and Movie references so review if you see some. **

**References: _Kirby ('Incredible Farting Macheine' is a pun on the 'Incredible Flying Machine'), The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Kirby's Air Ride ._  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Subspace Emissary Begins

**Chapter 1:**

**The Subspace Emissary begins**

"Welcome to the Smasher's Domain's 3rd annual competition. Hosted by princesses Peach and Zelda." the announcer said. He pointed his finger to the two princesses above.

"Now," the announcer said, "the moment you've all been waiting for. Let the championship begin. On my right, he's the famous Italian plumber. Our current champion, Mario!" He pointed to the trophy that popped out of a warp pipe. It revealed Mario.

"And," the announcer said. "On my left, the ever-so trying, pink ball, or any of that sort Kirby!" The pink friendly Smasher Kirby came from his Warp Star which got destroyed in the process.

"On your marks, get set, BRAWL!" yelled the announcer. From above the princesses were watching the battle in amazement.

"Go, Mario." said Peach. From above the Mid-air Stadium, a young Smasher not regarded as the best as he was _surprisingly_ not given any appearance from the last two tournaments. His name was Pit. Despite his many trials, he never made it into _Super Smash Bros. 64 _or _Super Smash Bros Melee_. Looking down on the two competitor's with amazement, he wonders to himself, _'I wish I could get back into action'._

* * *

"The battle is now close, Mario and Kirby have taken mega-damage from each others attack. Who will win now?" said the announcer. The crowd was roaring in excitement. Just then, a Smash Ball appeared.

"Holy Mother of Earthbound, a Smash Ball appeared. Who shall get it first and become the new champion?" said the announcer. Spoken too soon, Mario got the Smash Ball and unleashed the Mario Finale on Kirby thus making the Smasher turn into a trophy.

"And," the announcer said, "Our winner is Mario!" The crowed cheered after the match. Mario took of his cap saying "It's-a-me, Mario". Mario revived Kirby and the two shook hands showing a sign of peace between the two. Just then, a strange-looking airship arrived. Kirby became shocked to see this.

"Oh Kirod (made up name for the God of all Kirbys), It's Meta-Knight and King Dedede." said Kirby.

"Why would they both want revenge on you?" Mario asked.

"Well, that's the Halberd, Meta-Knight's ship. And I inhaled a piece of King Dedede's Won-Ton Instant Noodles." said Kirby.

"Did you turn into Noodles?" asked Mario. He never got a response because Shadow Bugs came down into the Stadium. Peach and Zelda looked horrified at these new creatures. No one has ever seen something as weird as this. The two girls joined Mario and Kirby to fight the monsters.

* * *

**After a really complicated battle involving turnips, fire, bombs, and Inhaling...**

"Well then," Zelda said, "I'd say mission accomplished." Everyone did their signature poses. Kirby was doing his famous dance which made it into the 'So You think you can do a Dance Move' by fighters coming in behind Mario's signature Cap Removal. Peach took out her umbrella and started dancing around with it. Zelda did a mystical pose that who-knows-what it meant in Hyrulean standards.

"Not Accomplished." came the Robotic Voice of Ancient Minister. He was hovering with a Subspace Bomb attached to him.

"This Bomb shall consume this stadium within a matter of minutes." the Ancient Minister said.

"Who are you," asked Kirby, "Because you look familiar."

"Call me Ancient Minister."

_Calling Ancient Minister. _Mario had his SuperPhone with him.

"What?" Mario asked. After that awkward moment passed, the Ancient Minister dropped the Subspace Bomb. Two R.O.B Units came out and activated the Subspace Bomb.

Mario came in, charged in and said, "THIS IS SPARTA!" Though no one knew what he meant by that. He blasted out by a cannonball from the vicious Petty Piranha.

"And," said the announcer, "We have a new-" but he became cut short and was sent off flying into the forest. At that moment Kirby was staring trying to remember what just happened. Then, he heard the screams of the two princesses. Kirby went all ultra-powered and charged with full strength at Petey Piranha.

"How do I defeat this thing?" Kirby asked.

"Well, Mario defeated it with his F.L.U.D.D machine." said Peach.

"Well, since I don't have a Chef, a bubble, the F.L.U.D.D, or the Smash Ball. I guess I have to go at full force" said Kirby. He rammed up into the big monster and started doing many random things to annoy it as much as possible. Petey Piranha finally slipped and exploded. Peach was flown out and Kirby grabbed her. Zelda, on the other hand, crashed to the ground. Just then, Wario arrived.

"Well, well, well," Wario said tauntingly, "If it isn't Peach and Kirby. Where's your boyfriend Mario?" No one replied to him because he should've read the text above.

"None of that matters now," said Wario, "'Cause I got this." He pulled out the Dark Cannon. He aimed it directly at Zelda. The cannon produced an arrow and within a flash Zelda reverted back into a trophy state.

"You can do all this for free. Just go contact your local Subspace Army factory, pledge yourself to the Subspace Army, and you can petrify your enemies! So go get your Dark canon and become a member." And Wario jumped up back into the Halberd.

"Awkward." said Kirby.

"Well then," said Peach, "Let's run out of here because it's gonna blow." The two Smashers made it out on time as the Mid-Air Stadium becmae engulfed inside a void of nothingness. Peach and Kirby escaped on Kirby's Warp Star.

* * *

**Within the Capital of Skyworld:**

From the Skypad, Pit was watching the Explosion of the Subspace go off. In shock, he seen the goddess Palutena.

"Young hero," Palutena began, "You have went through many trials to save me from Medusa (because the Gods were to busy fighting off Typhon at the moment and locked themselves up due to this guy named _Peter Johnson _or something like that). From your training at _Camp Half-Blood_, I entrust you with my trusty weapon, the Bow του φωτός, or Bow of Light." And she disappeared.

"Well then," Pit said, "I better contact _Percy Jackson _about this." He went through his Skyphone and said, _"Yo, Siri, Goddess of the Answers, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson" _From the Skyphone, he saw Percy Jackson on an airship with some unknown demigods and an unknown Satyr.

"Gah," said this Mexican Dude, "Weird Angel guy trying to hack into my systems."

"I'll go get it." said the Satyr.

"Ah, don't do it Gleason Hedge. He's just a reflection on the Screen. Leo, this my friend Pit." said Percy.

"Hey Percy," said Pit, "I'm finally on an adventure after 21 years."

"Hey, aren't you Ben Foster from X-men 3?" asked a Cherokee girl.

"Oh, sorry to say this, but as Percy said, I'm Pit from _Kid Icarus_.

"Oh," said the Cherokee girl, "I guess I have to introduce ourselves as well. I'm Piper. The Blonde girl is Annabeth, the French-American girl is Hazel, the Chinese-Canadian boy is Frank, and this Handsome guy," elbowing his arm, "is Jason."

"Right, so I gotta go now but first, beware of the _Twilight _series because Leo and Frank might get some ideas on how to-" Pit was cut off by the screen.

"Well, darn my luck." Pit said. He ran out of the house and free-fell from the sky and started gliding gently. He made way into a platform into a solid floating rock. He was scouting his surroundings when the Halberd appeared. It came into his direction and started releasing Shadow Bugs. The Shadow Bugs formed Primids and began encasing in Pit. Pit unafraid on the outcome split his bow in two to make daggers.

He yelled out "The fight is on!" and charged up on all of them. He ended to a clearing where he saw a trophy in the middle of nowhere. He flew down and saw that the trophy was on the verge of falling far down bellow. Thinking quickly, he grabbed and went back to the clearing. He read on the Trophy Base:**Mario**  
_A familiar overall-clad figure who is Nintendo's flagship character. His courage and jumping ability have seen him through countless adventures. He's a multi-talented plumber with the knowledge of a physician, a top-notch golfer, and a veteran tennis umpire. Is his jumping prowess a boon from his girder-climbing days?_

_'So this is the great hero from bellow' _Pit thought. He revived Mario and...

"It's-a-me, Mario," said Mario, "And-who in the name of **Merlon** are you?"

"I'm Pit," Pit said though Mario gave him a puzzled look, "You know from the game _Kid Icarus_."

"Nope. This-is-a-case just like where everyone does not know who-the-heck Luigi is." said Mario. "I wonder where he is now."

* * *

In the plains a solo Smasher, Luigi wonders through the field. Luigi met a kid in green and looked like Link.

"Excuse me Luigi," said the kid, "Do you know where my Mic is?"

"Whoa," Luigi said jumping back, "I don't know you but how do you know me? I don't even know you."

"Oh," said the boy, "I'm Link, but people call me Toon Link due to me being a carbonized figure of Link."

"Huh," said Luigi, "Looks like we're both outcasts, huh?"

"Yeah, well I got to go through the Lost Woods again so good-bye." said Toon Link.

"Wait, let me come with you." said Luigi.

* * *

Through that intermission, our two heroes managed to make it out of the area alive.

"Well-that-was a-shorter-time then I'd-have-thought." said Mario.

"Could you stop speaking Italian for once?" said Pit.

"Sorry about this. The Programmers made me speak Italian," said Mario, "Though they were Japanese and made me look like a Mexican."

"What?" asked Pit. As they were soon interrupted by the Halberd. And they saw Kirby and Peach as well and an Airwing zooming past.

* * *

Peach and Kirby were gliding peacefully on Kirby's Warp Star (seriously, where does he get this stuff). They were going just fine when an Airwing came.

"Holly StarRods!" Kirby said in exclamation. He crashed into the Halberd as a result.

* * *

On the Halberd, the monitors were blaring.

"God," Mr. Game and Watch said, "We seriously need to replace the Horn, it's getting super annoying." He was talking to his clones which said nothing more but murmurs.

"Anyway," Mr. Game and Watch said, "Who's on our radar?"

"Umm..." said a clone, "It's Wolf and he wants revenge BAD!"

"Seriously," Mr. Game and Watch said, "I'm never paid enough to do this. Clones 3 and 4, fire the guns. Clone 2, man the Combo Canon."

However, not all that one sees can be believable. The Smasher who was inside the Airwing was Fox McCloud. He was sent in by General Peppy to infiltrate Team Star Wolf through his AirPad. He was closing in knowing that this is where Wolf is seen last. Suddenly, he was attacked by a massive claw.

"No, my prized ship! I shall get revenge on you Wolf!" he yelled. However, he readied himself for this. He contacted ROB 64.

"ROB, send in the Airwing Shield." Fox said.

"But Fox," the robot said, "I hasn't been tested yet."

"I don't care. It should probably be used in the battlefield. It could probably save me when I'm going down now." Fox said.

"If you say so, Sir." the robot said. He transported it to the cockpit carrier above. Fox put on the Airwing Shield. He had no idea where it came from but he went down and into the Lake near the Forest.

* * *

"Augggh! We're going to crash." said Kirby. They did and suddenly they were flung out of the Halberd and fell down towards a bunch of clouds.

"Peach," said Kirby, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Peach said, "I'm fine."

"I don't think anybody saw THAT coming." said Kirby. They traveled on making it safely to the ground. They saw a clear, lake nearby.

* * *

**References: _Pokemon Ranger, 'So You Think You Can Dance', The Movie '300', Super Mario games, Percy Jackson, Star Fox 64. _**


	3. Chapter 2: Don't make me angry!

**Chapter 2: Don't Make Me Angry**

In the coolness of the tropical jungle, the Koopa King Bowser, comes back into his animate state from the Dedede Brooch that he nicked of from King Dedede. Awakened, he turns to his loyal army.

"Today, my minions, is the time for us to conquer this Jungle. Two Smashers, Diddy and Donkey Kong are inhabiting this area right now. If we Trophize them, preferably Donkey Kong, we should be able to take over the world with ease. I'm tired of the Mario Bros of wining. It should be called Super Bowser Bros. We shall do this for the reclamation of the Trophies Domain!" said Bowser. Well, somebody didn't read the prologue. The minions cheered for the King's Speech.

In union, they yelled, "All Hail Bowser, the Koopa King! All Hail the Creator, Master Hand!"

"Excellent, my minions," said Bowser, "Here's our plan: We get the DK Banana Brand. Carry them over to the Bowser Carrier and drive it back to here. If they fall for it, we should be able to come back with one or two trophies. If they don't, we shall make the Bananas and turn them into smoothies."

* * *

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong woke up this morning to find that the Bananas were gone. Diddy Kong, a new player, was invited to Brawl by a last second decision. Diddy Kong glared at Donkey Kong.

"Did you eat all the Bananas last night?" Diddy Kong accused.

"I didn't do it. Besides, our house got raided." Donkey Kong proved. There were teeth marks and boots, all lying everywhere. Their Monkey TV was broken the Kii was damaged. Donkey and Diddy Kong looked at each other.

"You know what time it is?" said Diddy Kong.

"The Kong Time!"" they both said.

* * *

_The Kong Time._

_Come fellow monkeys._

_As we travel to distant lands._

_Diddy Kong_

_and his Uncle Donkey Kong._

_Together it's The Kong Time!_

* * *

The two Kongs found that their yard was filled with Koopas and Goombas. Donkey Kong found it easy to defeat the mob. Diddy, however, was having difficulty. Donkey Kong took notice of this.

"Diddy, I'll clear a path for you." the Great Ape said. He stormed through the army wave like a snowplow. He was slamming and punching like his friend Mario.

_"I wonder how he's doing?"_ wondered Donkey Kong.

* * *

Mario and Pit were chasing the Ancient Minister through the Plains. They were so close to their path of destiny. Mario jumped up to the Ancient Minster but with no avail. Then Pit, suddenly jumped on Mario's head but missed the Ancient Minister as well. Pit landed softly but Mario fell face first.

"Darn," Pit said, "We were so close to getting him."

Mario, now angry, yelled, "Mamamia! What the Hell was that for!"

"Well, I couldn't fly that far and my-" Pit tried to say.

"I don't care for your excuse. Your going to get a taste of Italian Rage!" said an angry Mario. Mario chased Pit all the way to the Lake Shore.

* * *

Donkey Kong finally reached the edge of the cliff. There, he saw Bowser Carrier on the road. It fired three Bullet Bills at once! Just then, Diddy Kong appeared with his Peanut Popguns.

"Diddy Kong to the rescue!" yelled Diddy Kong. He shot two peanuts at two Bullet Bills but there was still one left. Quickly, he flipped around just to destroy that last one. Diddy Kong landed and he and Donkey Kong made an Epic Pose with the explosion firing in the background.

"Not bad for a rookie." Donkey Kong said.

"Well then, are going to stand here and chat like Cranky Kong?" said Diddy Kong.

"You're right," Donkey Kong said, "Let's chase them by foot."

"Or," Diddy said, "We could use my Rocket Barrels." Just then, a guy with a fear of barrels arrived. He saw the barrels and freaked out.

"Barrels! Why are you here?" he yelled. He smashed it with this convincing mallet and destroyed it. He left the scene afterwords.

"Fine then," Diddy Kong said, "We'll attack them by foot." So the two Kongs went on a outrageous, unnecessary trip where they could have taken the elevator that Bowser accidentally left (It's a secret to all). At last, they reached the Sacred Banana hoard.

"Finally," said Diddy Kong, "Time to dig in and enjoy this feast." The two Kongs started beating their chests but they were rudely interrupted by Bowser.

"Well, well, well," Bowser said, "Look who we have here? Isn't it the Donkey and the Elephant?"

"But Bowser," said Donkey Kong, "It isn't close to the elections yet. Plus, Obama won so you're bets on McCain were worthless. Plus, you still owe me $2,000 for the last bet and $3,000 from the other bet."

"Oh, I owe you something all right." said Bowser taking out the Dark Cannon.

"No, you owe something to me," said Diddy Kong, "Don't make me angry because nobody trash talks to my uncle besides me and talk about your Dragon Breathe. It stiiiiiiiiiiiinks!" Diddy Kong was Giant Punched by Donkey Kong, by last second thinking. Donkey Kong was hit by the Dark Cannon and was reverted back into a trophy.

"Mwuhahaha!" said Bowser. "One down and another to go."

* * *

Diddy Kong woke up from his nap. He remembered that Donkey Kong was taken by Bowser. He stood up and hopped from tree-to-tree. At last, he reached a beautiful lake but a wrecked Airwing was seen to the side. The monkey hid because he saw an unfamiliar presence.

Within the Lake, the legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza rests in his slumber. He awaits in the lake for the challengers who were supposed to challenge Kyogre and Groundon. A challenger approaches the lake. This Smasher is Pokemon Trainer Red. Red was sent into Brawl due to an invitation sent to him. They were cheering for him at Professor Oak's Place as Red remembered the moment...

* * *

"Why can't I come?"whined Gold.

"Because you're too ignorant to listen to orders." said Crystal.

"It's probably because you're going to miss me, Super Serious Gal."said Gold. He was whacked upside in the face by Emerald. Blue and Green, came to greet Red.

"Well then," said Green, "After a while, you're off to an adventure. You got my Charizard still?"

"Yeah, I do," said Red, "Do you think that this face would show a horrible trainer?"

"I was about to set up a series of plays involving all the Pokedex Holders but since you're gone for a while..."said Blue.

"Relax, you two," said Red, "I'm going to be okay." Just then, Bill arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." he said panting and trying to keep in some air.

"Why are you late?" asked Green.

"I was busy finishing up an invention for Red on his journey. Then, Daisy decided to make-out with me." Suddenly, Green goes in a freak rage and starts beating Bill up. Then, Gold comes up feeling much better.

"Hey Red," said Gold, "You know that experiment that I was doing with your and Blue's Pokemon?"

"Yes, why?" Red said uncertainly.

"Well, I got a baby Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Igglypuff as a result so I decided to give them to you as a present for your journey." said Gold.

"Really?" said Red.

"Well, it was Yellow's idea." said Gold.

"Well, tell her that I said thanks and that I have to look for them because you accidentally released them," said Red, "Plus your Pichu ran away as well." Bill came back with a lot of bruises.

"Hey Red," Bill said, "Here's your gift."A VS Seeker was given to him.

"What it this for?"asked Red.

"Well," Bill said, "Since your human, this thing will let you survive through most circumstances. People get turned into a trophy when defeated in that realm."

So Red went on his journey through the Smasher's Domain. He managed to get Squirtle easily but he never found Bulbasaur or Igglybuff. He reached the Lake where Rayquayza was resting.

_'Remember, this for Gold. You owe him for the Pokemon and he still owes something for Crystal. Getting Rayquayza will impress Crystal for Gold.'_ Red thought. He sent out Green's Charizard but it got easily knocked out. Red ran away from that area and into The Ruined Zoo to train his Squirtle.

* * *

Diddy Kong came out of his hiding spot and went near the lake to get a drink. He was surprised to see Rayquaza come out of the lake.

The legendary Sky High Pokemon roared, "WHY ARE YOU HERE, IGNORANT FOOLS. DIDN'T YOU READ THE SIGN!" and he blasted the Airwing with a Hyper Beam. The Airwing was caught in flames. Diddy Kong looked at it in horror. Rayquayza then, swiped the young monkey with his claws. Just then, coming out of the Airwing was Fox McCloud.

He came in and shouted, "Fox Illusion!" where Fox made a boosted figure of himself which surprised Rayquayza and let go off Diddy Kong, thus making the monkey in mid-air. Fox turned around and grabbed Diddy Kong to safety. Rayquayza created a Hyper Beam at Fox.

Fox said, "Go! Go! Reflector!" and it reflected the Hyper Beam back at Rayquayza. Rayquayza fainted and was unable to battle. Diddy Kong started to dance the Dougie while Fox did an Indiana Jones. Fox tried to leave the scene but Diddy Kong held him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Diddy.

"Somewhere to get medical needs." said Fox.

"But Donkey Kong needs help." said Diddy Kong begging.

"Well, he still owes me for the time he crashed my Airwing and that time he ate all my bananas." said Fox.

"Well he could pay you back later." said Diddy Kong.

"Whatever." said Fox and began to leave again. Diddy Kong stopped him and started dragging Fox by the color.

_'This is going to be one long day.' _thought Fox. They made many long detours until they reached a clearing.

"Well camp here for the night." said Fox.

"I'll get the Bananas." said Diddy Kong.

Fox started the fire with his blaster and surprisingly pulled out a sleeping bag from his pocket. Diddy Kong then started to sing a song.

* * *

_Diddy Kong:  
Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along _

_Diddy Kong:_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along_

_Fox:..._

_Diddy Kong: Okay_

_It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yea!_

* * *

They soon went to sleep into the night but then someone decided to pull a prank on them by sending them down a raft. The first one to wake up was Fox.

"Ugh," he said, "Stop shaking me Diddy Kong, its only 3 AM." He got some water splashed on his face mistaking it for pee.

"Seriously, Diddy?" He woke up and saw that they were on a raft. Fox went over to Diddy Kong and shook the monkey.

"Hey, hey," Diddy Kong said, "It's 3 AM Fox."

"Well thanks for noticing Captain Obvious but were on a raft!" yelled Fox.

"What?" said Diddy Kong. He got the grogginess out of his eyes and his eyes grew as wide as pie holes.

"Incoming Bullet Bills!" yelled Fox. The two Smashers tried their best to shake them off but there were too many. Finally, they grew tired and the Bullet Bills sunk the raft. The two Smashers were drifted to the bank.

"Fox!" Diddy Kong yelled. He swam over to the pilot and dragged him until the monkey passed out.

**A few hours later...**

"Fox, Fox," said Diddy, "Wake up already." Fox looked up his surroundings.

"So, we survived?" asked Fox.

"Yes, we did."said Diddy.

"Thank you," said Fox, "You did something good for once."

"Well," said Diddy Kong, "It's the least I could do and besides, it's better than General Peppy telling you 'Do a Barrel Roll!' 24/7."

"I remember that time. He always yelled that and it cost a lot of money from Corneria's budget." said Fox. After a moment of silence Fox began to talk.

"So let's go on with our journey." said Fox. They reached another clearing where (DUNH DUNH DUNH) Bowser was.

"Bowser, I want my revenge!" said Diddy Kong. But Bowser didn't reply.

"What's up with all the death clearings?" murmured Fox but it was so low that no one else could hear him.

"Oh, you asked for it!" yelled Diddy. Fox was lying by the sidelines while he watched Diddy Kong own Bowser's hide. It was in a matter of seconds till Bowser was defeated.

"Well then," said Diddy Kong, "All's fair in a Brawl." So Diddy tried to revive Bowser but he disintegrated into Shadow Bugs. Fox realized this and warns Diddy Kong.

"Diddy," Fox said, "It's a trap!"

"Huh?" said Diddy. A Dark Arrow came from nowhere and Bowser (the real version) appeared but it missed Diddy Kong completely.

"Stupid thing." Bowser said. He aimed it one more time but aimed it at Fox. Fox Illusionized his movement and grabbed Diddy Kong and jumped off a cliff.

"Just you wait and see. I am the superior MASTER!"

* * *

**Please Review. I like to see on how I could work on this.**

**References: _The King's Speech, Adventure Time, Wii, Ape Escape 3 (Yes, I know its not from Nintendo but ask them about Sonic the Hedgehog.), Pewdipie, Pokemon Special, Power Rangers, the Dougie, Indiana Jones, Spongebob, Star Fox original._**


	4. Ch3:The Ruined Zoo, Fortress, and Hammer

**Chapter 3: The Ruined Zoo, Fortress, and Hammer:**

In the ruined zoo, a boy with Elvis-styled hair is walking while kicking a can. This boy is Lucas. The very Smasher that never wanted a part of this mess but got drafted in by mistake when they mistaken Lucas for Claus. He was kicking a can and complaining to himself.

"Stupid dare, why oh why did I, Lucas, leave my home?" the Psi boy complained. He kept on walking until he saw the Shadow Bugs form out of nowhere.

"What the Heck?" Lucas said. Suddenly, he heard a giant sound behind him. Slowly, he turned around and... it was a King Porky Statue.

"Holy Starstorm!" yelled Lucas. He ran away from the giant statue as it was giving chase. Lucas would've gotten away but he tripped over a branch. The Porky statue was so close to crushing Lucas.

"Please, please, don't kill me! I will polish your shoes! I will start making fireworks for free on the 4th of July! I will even clean your comic book collection!" sobbed Lucas.

"PK Thunder!" A thunderbolt came from nowhere and it hit the King Porky statue so hard that it fell to the ground. The statue shook it off and matched its opponents height in the sky.

"PK Flash!" a very green pulse comes out and it startles the statue within and it explodes upon contact. The Psi user comes down. This is the veteran Smasher Ness.

"You okay kid?" said Ness.

"Your, your one of the Psi children!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Yes, yes I am," said Ness, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucas from _Earthbound 3_." said Lucas.

"Okay then, Lucas," said Ness, "We can't talk here all day because we got Porky Minch right here. We need to destroy him once and for all. I'll teach you some of my techniques later. Just watch." And Ness stormed of to Porky's mech.

"Finally!" said Porky. "Someone notices I'm here." But since he was in his mech, no one could hear him. Ness charged up against Porky and started whacking the machine with his bat. Porky then started sending out some clones to corner Ness.

"Oh No!" exclaimed Lucas "Ness is in trouble." So he got up, picked up a stick, and started whacking many clones as well.

"No!" said Porky, "Not-my-very-overly-expensive-clones-that-I-conveniently-put-in-the-back generator!" But again, no one could hear him.

"What did he say?" asked Lucas.

"I think he said 'Eat my very powerful laser!' or 'Go to the Gigayas.'" said Ness.

"We really need a Porky-to-English/Japanese urban dictionary." said Lucas. Well Porky heard the laser-part, so he started hovering and firing lasers with his search-lights.

"He can do that?" asked Ness.

"Anything's possible in the world of Earthbound/Mother." said Lucas. Thankfully, once he started hovering, his machine started malfunctioning and the lasers didn't do any damage. The two Psi boys took out their bats sticks and started beating the machine up until it exploded.

"Alright Ness, we did it!" said Lucas. The two started doing their signature poses. Lucas and Ness pointed at each other and did an electrical finger pose. They started doing a match and Lucas won and was about to get the money but then Wario, looking at the two, came and surprised attacked them. Lucas then became very scared.

"Surprise!" said Wario. "Hope you two had a fun game because it will be your last." He pulled out his Dark Cannon and started shoot one at Ness.

"Is that the best you got, fatty?" taunted Ness.

"Well I missed because you were moving." said Wario. And he shot some more and missed again. He noticed Lucas standing there.

"Finally," Wario said, "Some easy prey." He shot it at Lucas. Ness turned around and he pushed Lucas out-of-the-way.

"No Ness!" said Lucas, "You were my only friend!" His Rope Snake came out of his pocket.

_'Hiss' _it said (Really?). Wario came up to Lucas and stared at him.

"What are you going to do, Chicken?" said Wario.

"DON'T CALL ME A CHICKEN!" yelled Lucas.

"So what are you going to do, hero?" taunted Wario.

"I'm going to run away like a chicken and cry." said Lucas as he got up and ran. Rain was pouring as he ran. Wario, on the other-hand, was looking at Ness' trophy and laughing like a maniac.

Lucas ran for a long time. By the time he stopped, he walked from there on. He kept on thinking to himself _'Why didn't I save Ness on time?'_ over and over until he bumped into the Pokémon Trainer Red.

"Hey, kid," said Red, "You better watch where your going. This place teeming with Primids." He pointed to the mob of recently formed Primids in front of him.

"Watch how the masters do it." said Red. He took out a small sphere which grew as he pushed the button. It started shaking until Red threw it and yelled "GO SQUIRTLE!" and the Tiny Turtle Pokémon came out.

"Squirtle," Red said, "Use Water Gun to clear out a section!"

_'Squirt' _it said and it washed away some Primids.

"Now use Withdraw to harden your shell!" It retreated into a shell in which Red used it as a shield against some Scope Primids as they were firing and their missiles being fired back at them.

"Now finish it off with Waterfall!" The Pokémon started forming a wave out of nowhere and the Primids are blasted off into the sky.

"And that's how you do it." said Red. "See ya, kid." Lucas stands there but he remembers the money that Ness still owes him.

"Wait up for me!" he said.

* * *

From the ruined battlefield, the Ancient Minister looks at his two comrades as they are about to commit suicide.

_'It's a pity thing'_ he thought to himself.

"Relax Boss," said one unit reading his Bosses eyes glowing dimly, "It's for the greater good."

"We will see you later." said the other. The Bomb explodes and the area became engulfed in seconds. An army of Primids form with the Ancient Minister leading it. From the battlefield fortress, a Japanese-speaking Smasher named Marth sees the explosion and the Primids.

"オハイオ州のNO" he said, "ではない再び"

The knight raised his sword and exclaims, "これは私の王国です"So he charges in and starts raiding the enemies while singing a song in Japanese as he attacked his enemies.

私は世界を支配するために使用  
私は言葉を与えたときのチャンクがロードすることになり  
今すぐ毎晩私は積み込み出掛ける  
私は殺すために使用さ暴徒から身を隠す

彼らはかつて恐れた  
私は彼らの目を覗き込んだ毎回  
村人たちは自分の道を応援するでしょう  
主人公のために私はそれは彼らが言うだろう何だった

一分、我々はそれをすべて持っていた  
私たちの世界が落ちるようになった次  
アウェイそれは一度になっていたことすべてから  
彼らはすべての私の大声で助けを求めたが、私はしびれてそこに立っていた

私は無限の地平線にオフに注視  
日差しの中で遊んでNoteblockの合唱  
私の剣を振るうとを拾うラウンド'を回し  
一度強制悪モブが得たブレード  
そして1日は、この混沌と願っています  
破壊はより良いものになります  
手には決して弓  
私は土地を支配したときに、それがあった

それがつるとスケルトンだった  
でドアや箱入りの私たちを吹き飛ばした  
光のような縞模様でジュルジュル矢印  
私が滞在し、戦うためにできることすべてを試してみました

アンデッドが通りを歩き回ったように  
家族は私の足元に壊れた  
人生そのものがスレッドによって中断  
ああ、なぜそれは私が死んでいなかったということです

私は無限の地平線にオフに注視  
日差しの中で遊んでNoteblockの合唱  
私の剣を振るうとを拾うラウンド'を回し  
一度強制悪モブが得たブレード  
この戦いは私が殺されておくべき場合  
私はHerobrineが私の名前を呼び出していることを知って  
よりよい立場を取る  
私は土地を支配したときに、それがあった

At last, the knight reached the area of the Subspace Bomb. After looking at it for a short time, he was ambushed by Meta-Knight.

"I-want-my-ship-back!" Meta-Knight yelled.

"何隻-アール - あなた - 話 –どうですか？"asked Marth.

Meta-Knight was surprised by the way the guy spoke. When the game _Super Smash Bros Brawl_ came out internationally, all the characters learned to speak English (except for the Pokémon). Marth had no-to-little games outside Japan so he couldn't speak English fluently.

"What?" said Meta-Knight. The two started clashing their swords together creating sparks and tension. This fight was shortly interrupted by Primids who ambushed them by both sides.

_Slash, slash._ Two slashes and the Primids were cut in half. The two knights looked at each other and turned to their surroundings. The were surrounded by a wave of Primids.

"Truce?" Meta-Knight asked.

"休戦"Marth said.

"I'll take this as a yes." said Meta-Knight. The twosome began attacking all the enemies with slashes and they cleared out in a matter of seconds. They saw the Ancient Minister with another bomb and decided to give chase. Marth Dolphin Slashes to the Ancient Minister but fails. Meta-Knight tries to fly but is quickly shot down by a laser. When all hope is lost, a third knight rises to take out the bomb.

"AETHER!" he cried out. His sword, Raganell, swiftly takes down the bomb and the Ancient Minister is flying out of control.

"So I presume that I made this two-some party into the Three Musketeers." the knight said. He looks over to Marth.

"Can it be... the prince who saved our land from the mighty Medues?" asked the knight.

" はい、あなたが誰である"asked Marth.

"Oh right, I am Ike and your Marth of Altea." said Ike.

"Wait," said Meta-Knight, "You can understand Marth?"

"Well, my very stout knight," Meta-Knight gave him an angry look, "If you have a game in English or a character from your realm that is English, you can understand each other perfectly." said Ike.

"我々は長い間ここに滞在することはできません。彼が離れてなってきた"said Marth.

"Come on let's go." said Ike. After chasing a trail of dust left by the Ancient Minister, they see him going to the Halberd.

"One way or another. We're going to get him." said Meta-Knight.

"This sort of reminds me of the Ruined Zoo saga up above." said Ike.

"What?"said Meta-Knight.

"Nothing." said Ike.

* * *

From the plains, Luigi is walking down and thinking _'Why did I ever join Toon Link?'_ after going through a dungeon filled with booby-traps, monsters, and undead skeletons. Luigi found out that Toon Link's Mic. was hidden underneath his hat. He looks up and sees a Waddle Dee coming towards him.

"Oh, you want a piece of me?" he said with his hands in a karate formation. The Waddle Dee ignored him.

"Whew." Luigi said. He turned around and he saw another Waddle Dee behind him which scared Luigi.

"I'm n-not afraid o-of y-you." he said while doing his Karate pose. That was his big mistake. With his back turned, King Dedede swung his hammer and knocked Luigi into the sky.

"Mamamia!" Luigi said and he landed neatly as a trophy on King Dedede's mallet.

"Excellent work my boys!" King Dedede said. From a distance, he heard Wario's cargo coming.

"Listen," he told his Waddle Dees, "I want you to ambush Wario when he gets here. This trophy is the bait. Once you see Wario grab the trophy, I want all of you to corner him. Got it." The Waddle Dees nodded in response. They all hid in random areas. Wario came in and he saw Luigi's trophy.

"Well, well, well" Wario said, "It looks like Luigi has been Trophized. There's something odd about this though." He looked around his surroundings. "Oh well, more money for me!" The Waddle Dees soon grabbed Wario.

"Hey what's this for!" he said. He lost his balance and the Luigi trophy was placed on the carrier upside-down. King Dedede came up, turned on the engine, and rode away.

"Come along my minions." said King Dedede. The Waddle Dees stooped crowding Wario and started running to King Dedede.

"Give that back, you traitor! I'm going to get fired!" said Wario while jumping up and down continuously.

* * *

**Okay, your probably wondering 'why is there so many Japanese phrases?'. It's because Marth spoke Japanese ALL the time in Brawl. Also, the song up there in Japanese is CaptainSpaklez's Fallen Kingdom in which I don't own. I thought it be pretty cool to add it in becuase the Battlefield Fortress in the Subspace Emissary looks ruined and deserted. I will be creating some side stories after I'm done with MY version of the Subspace Emissary so check it out. **

**Reviews are enjoyed.**

**References: _Phineas and Ferb, CaptainSparklez 'Fallen Kingdom'._**

**-Techniciankiwi**


	5. Chapter 4:New Allies, New Rivals

**Chapter 4: New Allies, New Rivals:**

In the deep lush, forest, the Smasher Link, with his fairy Navi, travels his way to the Master Sword. The once mighty sword that his great-relative used. He travels a bit further with a cool breeze brewing in his face.

"Navi, how long is it to the Master Sword?" asked Link.

"_About 100 cm."_ she said. They reached the sword. Link grabbed it with both hands, with the Triforce glowing, he pulled it out and wielded it.

"At last," Link said, "My friend empowers me with his strength."

Elsewhere, the young Smasher, Yoshi, is resting on a tree-stump without fear of an attack. He wakes up for a bit to see Link walking by.

_'I am seriously seeing things. First, a small guy comes. The next, he turned into a man. Where is Luigi?' _the dinosaur thought and went back to sleep. Suddenly, they become interrupted Halberd which is flying and spreading some more Primids. Link draws out his sword and Yoshi comes up slowly with Link.

Yoshi asked, "You look familiar. Haven't you gone here before?"

"I'm pretty sure that this my first and last visit through these Woods."Link replied briefly. They charge in, Yoshi Egg Rolling his way towards the enemies while Link keeps on slashing and clashing. They finally give up chase when they reach the end of the woods.

"Come back here! You ruined my nap!" yelled Yoshi. Quickly, the go through a path towards the Lake Shore.

* * *

Inside the Halberd, Snake waits for his opportunity to clear out the Subspace Squad that is taking over the ship. Snake moves around from place to place crouched inside his cardboard box.

"Colonel, I'm inside the Halberd. What do I do now?" said Snake.

_'Sake, the Halberd armed with a Combo Canon and a generator and is tightly secured.'_

"Hmmm, reminds me of that time inside Shadow Moses Island."

_'Yes, and what happened back there?'_

"So Colonel, when do I get into the battlefield?" said Snake as he turned away from the subject.

_'Snake your role begins in a few more chapters'_

"Chapters, I thought this was a video-game."

_'Not now. Apparently Super Smash Bros Brawl has been made into FanFictions where things don't normally happen.'_

"Damn. So we just broke the Fourth Wall?"

_'Just like in our games.'_

* * *

In the Isle of Ancients, female, galactic, bounty hunter Samus Aran, infiltrates the area. She looks for her missing Power Suit which location is somewhere near the Isle.

"Mei Ling, I'm in the Isle of the Ancients. What do I do now?"

_'Wait, you're not Snake. Why are you calling me?'_

"Well according to the author, I have to contact you because we need the Metal Gear Mod on because my infiltration needs to be undiscovered."

_'Okay then. I'll act as your guide for this. Metal Gear Mod on.'_

"All right, It's showtime!"

So Samus went through a series of sneaking around without being caught. She checked through room to room to see if the Power Suit was there. She was about to leave this section when she heard a cry for help.

"_Pika-Pika" _it cried.

"Oh no, that poor Pikachu is hurt!" said Samus

"_Samus, use your Plasma Whip to break it free." said Mei Ling._

**Crash. **The Pikachu was free from its pain. Alarms were blaring and R.O.B units came in surrounding the two.

"Well then, little guy," said Samus, "Want to work together to attack these robotic fiends?"

"Pika!" the Pikachu said with fierceness. They attacked the R.O.B.S like a thunderstorm (Which could have been possible due to Pikachu). They reached an area labeled **CONTROL ROOM NO. 10** which was locked in tight.

"Great, we can't get in." said Samus.

_'Leave that to me' _said Mei Ling. She used a hack code to open up the door. Pikachu and Samus went in, closed the door, and looked at the monitors.

"There's so many. Where's the Power Suit?"said Samus. It wasn't to hard to find. Over there, at screen 18, was the room containing the Power Suit at Sector G.

* * *

From the Lake Shore, Kirby and Peach were walking happily, while singing the Master of All:

_We're off to see the Master,_

_the wonderful Master of All._

_We hear he is a wonderful Master, the Master of them all._

* * *

An interruption was caused by a horrible noise. Kirby rushed over to the scene.

"Kirby wait!" said Peach, but she was shot in the back by Bowser whose clone consumed her and made a copy of Peach while Bowser took Peach's trophy away. Elsewhere, Mario and Pit are still running due to the events several chapters ago. But what the two don't know is that the Evil Peach has a Dark Cannon and she's not afraid to take it out at Mario and Pit. She was about to shoot Mario but then _Fizzzzzzzzz _an arrow went by and it shot the machine. Link came in and he slashed the machine in half which exploded.

"Give it up evil clone," said Link, "Just dissolve away or we might have to hurt you." Peach resulted to combat which was strange because she was sent out flying and became defeated. Mario was watching the battle and saw that Princess Peach dissolve.

"You killed Princess Peach!" Mario yelled.

"Relax, Mario, it was an evil clone." said Link.

"Your lying." said Mario.

"If I was, we would have blood stains all over us, right Yoshi?" said Link.

"Yoshi!" said Yoshi.

"Yoshi, I thought you were my friend."said Mario.

"Yo-yoshi shi!" said Yoshi.

"No matter then," said Pit, "We just have to fight to solve this matter then." The announcer's voice (Toon Link behind a tree) appears out of nowhere.

"On your Marks, get set BRAWL!"

The two teams were fighting against each other: Pit VS Link and Mario VS Yoshi. The battle goes on with Mario dropping every sweat, Pit losing his balance, Link dropping Bombs here and there and Yoshi throwing eggs randomly. Finally, a Smash Ball appeared.

"Yoshi, grab it." said Link. The green dinosaur destroyed the ball. He sprouted wings it turned him into the Super Dragon.

"Fire in the hole!" yelled Link. Yoshi blew up Mario and Pit which was so powerful that it made them into trophies. Yoshi waved to a distance and said "Yoshi Yoshi!" and it was so cute that the Judges made it the number 5 of the Top 20 cute Video Game poses. Link started twirling his sword like Jack Sparrow. They kept on doing this until King Dedede grabbed the two trophies. Kirby then came out of nowhere and King Dedede became surprised. He turned around to shake Kirby off but Kirby slashed the arm with his Final Cutter and revived the two Smashers. Pit shot the Cargo with an arrow which slowed down the vehicle. At that same moment, Link saw Zelda as a trophy and she blurred off along with Ness and Luigi.

"Thanks Kirby," said Mario and he turned around to Link and Yoshi, "I'm sorry that I attacked you two. I thought that Peach actually died."

"No problem, Mario."said Link. The five-some started chasing at King Dedede's stolen Cargo. They, at last, reached a cave where the now empty Cargo carrier laid.

"Okay then," Kirby said, "Who wants to go on a penguin hunt?"

"I thought he was a duck." said Mario.

"Very funny, Mario. So that we can change this part of the game Duck Hunt?" asked Link.

"Never mind." said Mario. The heroes went through the cave complex to see that the Halberd was already moored there.

* * *

**From the Isle of the Ancients:**

"Bowser," Ganondorf said, "Can you hear me?" The monitor revealed Bowser in a very deserted area.

"What?" said Bowser.

"Look," said Ganondorf, "we have found the traitor King Dedede in his castle."

"I thought it was in Dreamland." Bowser said.

"Well, according to the Script, anything could happen in this Fanfiction." said Ganondorf.

"What's a FanFiction?" asked Bowser.

"Well, according to the author, we should have read the Snake's segment."said Ganondorf now annoyed with Bowser's idiotic questions.

"What's an author?" asked Bowser.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO KING DEDEDE'S MANSION AND TAKE THE TROPHIES HE GOT, OKAY!" yelled Ganondorf that he almost cracked the screen.

"Yeesh," said Bowser recovering from the attack, "I'll get going right now."

"Good," said Ganon, "Here's the coordinates to the mansion."

"Understood." said Bowser and the screen went blank. Later, a R.O.B arrived with the news of Samus' and Pikachu's infiltration.

"Are you kidding me!" Ganondorf yelled, "It's not every day that you get someone hacking into your systems!"and he Smashed the R.O.B's head badly that it died.

* * *

**References: _Siri, Metal Gear Solid(They break the fourth wall A LOT!), Wizard of Oz, Youtube's Bluemacandcheese, VHS Top 20 Countdown Videos, Duck Hunt, and Smosh. _**


	6. Chapter 5: Gotta Catch em' All !

**Chapter 5: Gotta Catch em' All!**

"From the outskirts of a pathway leading to some Ruins, our two heroes, Lucas and Red, are watching a Charizard fly into the cave. After their run in with Wario, the two boys decide to team up with each other."

"Who's that?" asked Lucas, wondering where the mysterious voice came from.

"Well," said Red, "This is The Announcer who narrates my adventures."

"As in the one we heard from the Mid-Air Stadium?" said Lucas.

"Something similar to that." said Red. Red pulls out a card showing a Charizard and an Ivysaur.

"What are they?" asked Lucas.

"These things are Pokémon," explained Red, "Mystical beings that live in forests or lakes or caves or-"

"I think they get the point." said Lucas.

"Who?" asked Red.

"The readers of this FanFiction." said Lucas.

"What's a FanFiction?" asked Red.

"Let's go on, shall we." said Lucas. So the boys followed the entrance where the Charizard went. In there, they saw two pathways.

"Okay," said Red, "Do you know where the Charizard is?" Lucas becomes surprised by Red's stupidity of a really obvious sign of a Charizard where it's labeled carefully in 'The Big Book of Pokemon'.

"Uh Red," said Lucas, "Isn't it in the path filled with fire ma-" he became interrupted by a flying blue arrow out of nowhere in which it highlighted the path.

"Sí, ahí está la ruta de acceso al Charizard." said Red as if nothing happened.

"I thought you spoke in English!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Oh sorry, I take way TOO many lessons from _Dora the Explorer_"said Red.

"It's okay my friend." said Lucas. They walked to a fiery, lava pit.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Red. "It's way too hot to cross it. I know what to do. We have to call-"

"Go, Go PK Freeze!" yelled Lucas. The room temperature became slightly cooler and the lava cooled down to only make lava bubbles.

"As you were saying, Diego Remeriaz." Lucas said. Red sent out his Squirtle to make an obsidian bridge. The two boys walked slowly across the bridge when -**CRACK**- a piece of the bridge broke apart. Soon, another fell.

"Holy Starmies!" said Red. "It's going to crack up!" They started running for their lives until they reached a solid platform. Then, a big boulder came behind them.

"Oh NO! Not an _Indiana Jones _Reference!" yelled Lucas. They ran and ran until they reached an exit where Red almost left his hat behind and the temple closed.

"Could someone explain what's up with all the References!" said a voice from the outside.

"Wario!" the two Smashers exclaimed.

"It's a long time since I met you Red." said Wario.

"What happened?" asked Lucas.

"It's a LONG story." said Red. Lucas turned to Wario.

"Look bub," said Lucas in a gangster voice, "I'm here to get my money so that I can go Thrift Shopping."

"Oh, is that what you want, kid?" asked Wario.

"I also want REVENGE!" yelled Lucas. Red started singing a song.

* * *

******So we back in the mine, got our pick axe swinging from side to side,**

******This task a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds tonight,**

******Heads up, you hear a sound, turn around and look up, total shock fills your body,  
**

******Oh no it's you again,  
**

******I could never forget those eyes  
**

******'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again,********  
**

******'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again,  
**

******And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'  
**

******'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again,  
**

******Just when you think you're safe, overhear some hissing from right behind,********  
**

******That's a nice life you have, shame it's gotta end at this time,  
**

******Blows up, then your health bar drops, you could use a 1-up, get inside don't be tardy,  
**

******So now you're stuck in there, half a heart is left but don't die**

**'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all your stuff again,**

******'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again,  
**

******And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'  
**

******'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all your stuff again,**

******Creepers, you're mine  
**

******Dig up diamonds, and craft those diamonds and make some armor,********  
**

******Get it baby, go and forge that like you so, MLG pro,  
**

******The sword's made of diamonds, so come at me bro**

**Training in your room under the torch light,**

******Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight,  
**

******Every single day and the whole night,  
**

******Creeper's out prowlin' - alright**

**Look at me, look at you,**

******Take my revenge that's what I'm gonna do,  
**

******I'm a warrior baby, what else is new,  
**

******And my blade's gonna tear through you **

******Bring it**

******'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again,  
**

******Yeah baby tonight, grab your sword, armor and go, take your revenge,  
**

******So fight, fight like it's the last, last night of your life, life, show them your bite,  
**

******'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again,  
**

******'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again,  
**

******And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'  
**

******'Cause baby tonight, the creepers tried to steal all our stuff again**

* * *

And as our hero, Lucas owned Wario while Red was singing this song, no one noticed an Ivysaur slip into the temple as well. Lucas looked around but he didn't see Ness.

"Wait," said Lucas with concern, "Where's Ness?"

"Maybe he's inside the tunnels." said Red. This didn't cheer up Lucas at all.

"Through the dark, long, cave?" squeaked Lucas.

"Well," said Red, "considering the fact that you survived a lava pit, ran from a bolder, and owned a bad guy, I think that Ness will be happy to see you in state that you are in now and say, 'May the Psi Power be with you' and no he probably isn't here."

"Okay," said Lucas, after getting a prompt speech from Red, "Let's go and do you mind if I bring my Diamond Sword and Pick?"

"Sorry," said Red, "But that game wasn't invented until the future."

"Then why did you sing that song?" asked Lucas.

"It was for the fun of it and besides it's not like I have a Diamond Shovel in my Backpack or anything like that." said Red nervously as if Yellow was asking him out.

"Okay, then." said Lucas as he walked slowly to the cave.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, King Dedede retreated back to his cave with his new-found collection of trophies filled with Princess Zelda, Ghost Boy Luigi, and Ness. He was dusting his collection when he remembered about the badges that he made.

"Oh," King Dedede said, "Here's one for you." He put the Dedede brooch on Luigi's nose.

"And one for you,"he placed the brooch on Ness's shirt.

"And finally..." King Dedede said while trying to look for the last brooch. He remembered that Bowser stole it from him and the one that he gave to Wolf. He sighed, turned around and said, "one for you" as he placed the one on his robes on Zelda's arm.

"Oh well," King Dedede said brightly, "at least if the disaster comes, we'll still have some heroes to help us. I better make some more incase some unexpected Disaster will occur ANY moment now." Just then, the tile started cracking and one large piece smacked King Dedede in the head.

"Somebody help me." as King Dedede said before he got knocked out. From above, Bowser and his minions came in and salvaged the ruined castle. There, Bowser spotted the Zelda trophy.

"Well," Bowser said thoughtfully, "at least it's better than nothing." He snatched before any of King Dedede's defense system could get him (aka The Squeak Squad).

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and the gang (other characters: "Hey!") were at the ruins of the former Dedede Castle. There, they saw two large cracks, one from the ceiling and the other leading to the cave. There was a note on top off the rubble: _"Dear Mario, Kirby, Link, Yoshi, and Pit, I took Princess Zelda. Try to catch me." -Bowser._

"Well," said Link, "Let's go teach that son of a b#$% a lesson! And where did the bleeping come from?"

"Sorry but no cussing in a K+ related story." said an ominous voice (aka me ^^). "Oh and here's another note."

"Hey," exclaimed Pit, "This looks like as if it's from the Oracle of Delphi!"

* * *

_Five Heroes must enter the cave,_

_Filled with trials only meant for the brave._

_The First should be tested with speed and might._

_The Second should be tested with food and delight._

_The Third shall hold the decisions for the key._

_The Fourth should know how to fly like a bee._

_And The Fifth will end the quest with a mighty quake,_

_Only to fail when the creature shakes._

* * *

"Well," said Kirby, "That was an odd prophecy."

"Much agreed, my friend." said Yoshi.

"Let's see," said Pit, "the _Five Heroes _meant us.

"_The First _must be me because I'm the fastest out of all of us." said Yoshi.

"_The Second _has to be me because I love to eat!" Kirby said with a smile.

"_The Third _must be me because I used a lot of key's back in the games." said Link.

"_The_ _Fourth_ is obviously me because I'm the only that has wings and Yoshi has to do the First task." said Pit.

"And I must be _The Fifth_ because I'm the last one but I'm not so sure." pondered Mario.

"Then what are we waiting for?"asked Kirby. "Let's go right now!"

And the group went inside the tunnel where it split into five sections.

"Mamamia!" exclaimed Mario, "Which is the right path?"

"I think that we have to split up." said Link. He looked up and said, "Hey look, there are Roman numerals corresponding to where the path leads to." He pointed to the top of the cave and from left to right there were the Numerals I, II, III, IV, and V.

"You're right." said Pit, "The path says One, Two, Three, Four, and Five."

"Let's go then," said Yoshi, "Last one out has to warp space!" and the Five-hero group split up.

* * *

**Path One:**

Yoshi was living the dream. He was running away from boulders, collapsing caves, and battling many of Bowsers minions.

"Take This!" Yoshi exclaimed as he swollen his enemies up with his tongue.

"And This!" As he tossed some explosive eggs at the flying Paratroopas.

"And good night, Smasher's Domain!" yelled Yoshi as he egg-rolled away to the exit.

* * *

**Path Two:**

Kirby felt like he was back in Dreamland. The great foods watered his mouth but they were guarded by Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. Kirby sneaked behind a Waddle Doo and swallowed him whole. He became Beam Kirby and fired his lasers at them.

"EAT MY LAZERS!" Yelled Kirby as they were blasted left and right. After hard work and success he tried to enjoy the food but he was flung outside where he meet Yoshi.

* * *

**Path Three:**

Link's head was spinning. After doing the Final Spin so many times to clear out enemies and grass just to get a key to this treasure chest and to get another key which led to another key on the other side and repeated the process all over again and again until Link passed out.

"Oh Gods!" exclaimed Link. "I can't keep up, please just give me the master-key already!" Thankfully, the Key popped out of nowhere.

"Thank You!" said Link as he opened the door to find the exit of the cave.

* * *

**Path Four:**

Pit was in a maze of clouds, literally. When he saw that maze was filled with transparent clouds that disappeared and could lead you to your death, his mouth dropped open.

"Relax Pit," Pit thought to himself, "You have owned Medusa. There's nothing to be afraid about. Your character is based of Perseus, son of Zeus. He's the lord of the sky" So Pit made a lead of faith to the first cloud where he landed as soft as an angel, so to speak.

"Well that wasn't so bad, was it!" he exclaimed. Then there was trouble, the cloud let loose and Pit was sent spiraling downwards.

"Oh gods of Olympus! Wings save me!"he yelled. He flew up wards and kept on flying out of the cave.

* * *

**Path Five:**

Mario was running through the stage as it was level 1-1 all over again. He stomped on Goombas, found a fire flower, and blazed through his enemies like a hero should. He jumped over the flag and crashed into the exit.

"Mamamia!" he yelled. He regained his conscience and met up outside with the others.

* * *

"So wait?" asked Yoshi, "Where's King Dedede?"

"I'm right here." said a figure that looked like King Dedede, but it didn't have that same voice.

"Wait," said Kirby, "Something's not right." Kirby went up to False King Dedede and yelled, "Where are your noodles!" He yelled so loud that Bowser's disguise was removed.

"Bowser," Mario said as he saw Zelda's trophy, "YOU'LL GET THE TASTE OF THE MARIO PUNCH!"

"Missed me!" taunted Bowser.

"Take a load of this!" yelled Pit. He fired Palutena's Bow at Bowser and the Koopa King fell out the edge.

"Yes!" said Pit. Then he saw Bowser hovering with the Koopa Car!

"Nice try Han Solo!" said Bowser as he laughed back into the Halberd.

"Han Solo, what is that supposed to mean and hey a donut." said Kirby as he mistook the Dedede Brooch for the Donut.

"Curse you Bowser the Koopa King!" yelled Link.

* * *

At the same moment, the Ancient Minister watches his two colleagues detonate a bomb again while Ganondorf watches them.

"Begin the detonation now!" yelled Ganondorf but he pushed the _self-destruct _button which killed the nearest R.O.B in sight. He pushed the right button and repeated himself.

"Yes Sir." the Ancient Minister said glumly. He left the scene and Castle Dedede was engulfed within seconds. Just shortly, Master Hand(aka Tabuu), arrives on the monitor.

"I want you to begin Operation Galleom." he said pointing at the wizard.

"Yes, Sir. It will be interesting on how the rebels will react to this." said Ganondorf grinning.

"Excellent." he said and the two baddies started laughing.

* * *

"Back to the ruins, Red and Lucas have defeated Wario and are now traversing through the dungeon."

"I'm sorry, but this is getting annoying." said an annoyed Lucas.

"Hey," said Red looking scared, "It's not my fault, blame the author."

"Curse you Techniciankiwi!" yelled Lucas. They walked through the creepy corridors with only the dim torchlight to guide them. The Subspace Army kept on sending on wave after wave but they were defeated every time. At last, they meet an Ivysaur trophy but before Red could capture it, he had a headache.

"Oh Arceus!" he exclaimed, "Is this the Bulbasaur that escaped me? Has it evolved?" Lucas looked at him with confusion.

"Oh, sorry. I was taking drama lessons and my teacher told me to be emotional and random times." Red lied quickly. He captured the Ivysaur and he Lucas went on their journey facing more Primids and Glires and much more.

"Lucas, how far away are we from the Charizard?" asked Red.

"According to the Trading Cards, it's right here." said Lucas. They reached a fiery field where the Charizard was resting peacefully. Red and Lucas found a hiding spot where Red began to tell Lucas his plans.

"Okay," Red whispered, "Here's the plan: We sneak up from behind, battle it, and I capture it." Lucas nodded and the two began their plan but then Red's Pokegear rang and the Charizard awoke.

"Abort plan, Abort!" yelled Lucas. The Charizard started chasing them around and around until the Charizard tripped over a stump and fell. Red captured it and did a pose.

"That was great!" congratulated Lucas.

"It was nothing." said Red. The twosome walked to a convenient exit and walked to a large hall with no doors leading anywhere.

"You still remember Ness, do you?" asked Red.

"He's probably somewhere else." replied Lucas now over with his Ness trauma.

* * *

Somewhere, not-to-far from the Ruins, the three knights are watching Galleom, the Subspace Tank, ride through the desert.

"That's him," said Ike, "That's Galleom."

"No, that's our big friend Whispy Tank, he's here to help us." said Meta-Knight cheerfully.

"マジで?" asked Marth.

"No, April Fools!" said Meta-Knight.

"Is it just me or is Meta-Knight happier then usual?" asked Ike.

"Beats me." said Marth.

"Wait, why are you speaking in English?" asked Ike.

"It's April Fools, anything can happen." replied Marth.

"So we can just jump speed there without breaking the rules?" asked Ike.

"Sure, I guess." replied Marth. And the three knights started flying to Galleom where they challenged him to a duel.

"I am Error!" replied Galleom but he knew something was wrong.

"I am Galleom." He replied quickly. The knights charged at him with all their might. After Slashes and Clashes, Meta-Knight slammed his head which made Galleom lose his mind and he fell into the ruins which cracked open and he fell into the deep abyss.

* * *

Red and Lucas hear a large noise from above. Galleom appears and starts roaring at them like an animal. Red sends out Charizard while Lucas summons a PK Love at the robot. However, this didn't do too much damage and as a result it self destructed. It grabbed Lucas and Red and squeezed them too hard which made Red pass out. Charizard was inside the Pokeball already. Galleom started flying up into the air where the three nights watch.

"We have to help them!" yelled Meta-Knight. He took off, leaving his partners behind and covered in dust.

Lucas kept on yelling in Red's face "Wake up!" but it wasn't enough. Just when Galleom was about to explode, Lucas yelled out, "PK Thunder!" The arm fell off and soon Red and Lucas were falling out of the sky. Lucas came to Red and hugged him for protection. In seconds, the bomb exploded into smithereens and the Subspace consumed the Ruins whole and sucked in Wario's trophy as well. Then, Meta-Knight came out of nowhere and grabbed the two heroes while the Roman Choir was singing the theme song.

Red woke up much later and he saw Lucas, and the three knights.

"These are the people who saved us." explained Lucas as they were eating some food the Meta-Knight found.

"You know," said Red with a mouthful, "This a good turkey."

"Really," said Lucas, "Is that what you can think off right now?"

"Well," said Red, "I'm hungry." Soon the two boys started arguing and the three knights were laughing as the night came.

* * *

**Lots of References:**

**_Pokemon (anime and special), Dora the Explorer, Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, Thrift Shop by Macklemore (It's a mix between 2008 and 2013), CaptainSparklez: Revenge, Star Wars, Minecraft, Kirby's Squeak Squad, Percy Jackson, The Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus (maybe), Mario Bros, Phineas and Ferb, Power Rangers RPM, and Earthbound 3. _  
**

**Sorry for the long update but I'll have to put the references in due time. It'll be a while until I'll add in some of my own ideas for the Subspace Emissary. Also, thank you KawaiiJoltic for the first review. I'm in a writers block for this story right now, so I'll work on a short story to give me inspiration.**


	7. Budget Cuts so No Title

**In another scene of The Wilds:**

"Let's see the death total," said a R.O.B. The Ancient Minister was deployed in the Wilds to set off another bomb. Bathe R.O.B units have made a base in the desert where they could be protected from the sun before they could die and open another portal.

"Um, 52 casualties, 8 wounded arms, legs, or cords, and 8 deactivated soldiers and counting. Anyone want to add the total?" said another. Just then, a R.O.B committed suicide by taking off an arm,leg, and cord which resulted in a deactivation, wounded, and casualty total.

"Make that 53 casualties, 9 wounded parts, and 9 deactivated soldiers." said the R.O.B. The Ancient Minister then gloomily err... hovered into the room surprising more R.O.B units to be deactivated and killed.

"Okay boys," he said, "you know the drill, get the bomb, locate it somewhere isolate from the world, and create more subspace." Just as he finished the sentence, alarms went off.

"Sir," said a panicked R.O.B sentry, " Some Smashers are seen in the area."

"Then ward them off so that they won't get caught in the explosion." said the Ancient Minister.

"Yes Sir!". said the R.O.B.

"They're going to get owned badly." said the Ancient Minister, after everyone left.

* * *

"How much further?" asked Mario.

"We're almost there." replied Link. All Five Smashers were running towards the bomb site while defying the laws of Newton's theory.

"Guys," yelled Pit, "You got to watch out because there are missiles up ahead!" Just at the nick of time, lasers started firing everywhere.

"Hey, watch the pants! It's made from Malta's best tailors!" yelled Mario. Eventually, they made it in a minute due to them running fast and the dramatic Kirby singing on his microphone making many people, especially R.O.B. units pass out. Even Justin Beiber passed out when he played the game.

"Hey!" said Yoshi, "Don't pass out your driver."

"Got a cookie?" was all that Kirby said.

"Ancient Minister," said Mario, "You have defaced many parts of the Earth with a bomb that has much power equal to a red-matter bomb from Minecraft."

"What the heck is that?" asked Link.

"It's a famous mortal game." said Pit.

"What is a mortal?" asked Link.

"You missed out a lot for some hundred years."

"Says the discarded player."

So then the two Smashers started arguing while the Ancient Minister looked at them with some to no delight at all.

"Just get out of here, I don't want to get killed, I know that you don't want to get killed so let's get out of here while we could." the robotic voice said.

"So Mario had to get Yoshi and Kirby to swallow the other Smashers up and everybody walked away as the bomb exploded.

* * *

At the Swamps, we see our two heroes,Diddy Kong and Fox McCloud walking down the pathway where they are ambushed by Bowser, the tyrant king.

"You again!" exclaimed Diddy Kong, but before he could throw another insult at the lizard, Diddy Kong was trophizied and shadow bugs consumed his trophy.

"What have you done!" exclaimed Fox.

"Oh, I was getting ride of your pesky friend. He was getting quite annoying." said Bowser. He then pointed the dark cannon at Fox.

"Any last words, pilot?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah: Star Fox Command Assemble!" yelled Fox while giving an emphasis. Right on time, Falco flew in his Airwing and he did a barrel roll, did a back flip, and started firing his guns at the Dark Cannon at Bowser.

"No," cried Bowser, "You'll pay for this!" and he ran off in his Koopa Clown Car.

"Hey," said Fox, "Thanks for the assistance."

"Well, I can't leave a man behind, could we?" replied Falco. **Roooar! **

"What was that!" exclaimed Falco.

"That must be out giant friend, Diddy Kong." replied Fox.

"So, is he in any way, shape, or form related to King Kong?" asked Falco. Fox remained silent.

"So let's free this guy from his frozen state!" exclaimed Falco. They weren't, however, expecting a giant replica of Diddy Kong.

"Uhhh, you take the statue while I distract this beast." said Fox. They split up, which wasn't very far apart.

"Hey," yelled Fox, "yes you, the one with the slobbering chin and the ugly face. Come at me bro!" Meanwhile, Falco, crept beside the evil clone and touched Diddy Kong's base.

**"Screeech!" **yelled the furry impostor. The giant lugged a punch at the nimble Fox.

"Hey," said Fox, "this came from Malta's second - class tailors!" Soon, Diddy Kong was revived and he was startled by the appearance of Falco.

"Great," complained Diddy, "I pass out only to find out that Fox has turned into a bird."

"I'll tell you what happened, in an overview." said Falco.

* * *

" So let me get this straight, Fox is fighting a giant clone of me when I was absorbed by Shadow Bugs." said Diddy with certainty.

"Pretty much." said an exhausted Falco. The tired bird was about to pass out until Fox cried out for help.

"Great Snakes!" said Fox. "Somebody assist me here, like, I don't know, a very convenient Falco and Diddy Kong!" Fox was grabbed by the giant and it stormed off.

"We're coming old Fox. We're going right now." But before he could move, he passed off leaving Diddy Kong helpless.

"This is just great. There we go, we have a Fox who is fighting for his life and a Falco who passed out on us. So, he grabbed Falco's collar and dragged him on his butt.

* * *

**Meanwhile**...

"Come on, is this the best you can do?" Fox yelled to the furry monkey. Fox was graceful with his moves, dodging the giant peanuts and banana peals. He shot some lasers into the monkey's eyes and it yelled in pain. He was about to finish him off when reinforcements arrived.

"Oh dear." Fox said.

* * *

**Back to Diddy Kong and Falco**

After a few minutes into the journey, Falco wakes up to find Diddy Kong dragging him on the butt.

"Hey, let go of me! My butt hurts!" Falco exclaimed. Diddy Kong stopped and turned around.

"Look, I don't care about your poor butt. Fox needs us and your his teammate and you're supposed to care for him." Diddy said ticked off.

"Save it. He doesn't need saving." Falco said. "Besides, he took care of himself when he was cornered by Team StarWolf." Falco started to leave, but he was restrained by Diddy Kong.

"Let go of me." Falco said. He broke lose but he slipped on a banana peel left by Diddy Kong.

"Now you know why you don't try to resist me." Diddy said tauntingly.

"Did this happen to Fox?" asked Falco.

"No, he got a peanut in his face." said Diddy. The two made up and started walking through a charred field and purple dust.

* * *

"Well, I say it's about time you give up." said Fox. He surpassed the reinforcements and he is now face to face to the giant impostor. Fox pulls out a gun and points it at the monkey's face. He fires is and the Monkey dissolves into dust.

"Well, that was quicker than I expected it to be." he said. At that moment, Falco and Diddy arrived.

"Fox, are you unharmed and how did you get paired up with Diddy Kong?" said Falco.

"Yeah, it's a long story." said Fox. They see a Smash Skiff carrying Donkey Kong.

"Is that Donkey Kong?" asked Falco.

"Yeah, that's the reason why I'm paired up with Diddy Kong. It's a bad thing we don't have any ways of flying here." said Fox.

"No worries then." said Falco. Moored underneath them was the Great Fox.

"Mother of God." said Diddy Kong.

* * *

**In the Isle of the Ancients...**

Samus and Pikachu sneakily traverse through the Isle. They almost got away with it until...

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" said R.O.B sentry. R.O.B. units came in and swarmed them. The duo defeated them but more came and they were chased into a room. There they see Samus's Power Suit. Samus and Pikachu walk up to it.

"Finally, I can reclaim what is rightfully mine." Samus was about to grab it until the pair are trapped in the arena and they are confronted by two Shadow Bug clones of the Suit.

"Pikachu, things could get ugly."said Samus. The duo battled the clones and emerged victorious. It was easy because Pikachu and Samus stunned them and destroyed them from there. The bridge finally extends into the research center, but the alarms went off. The R.O.B. units surrounded them. Soon, an explosion went off and out came Power Suit Samus.

"You know Pikachu, It was a long time since I wore the power suit."said Samus. Together she and Pikachu continue their run through the base in search of whoever is leading the R.O.B. units so that they can shut down the base. They were ambushed by many more R.O.B units and they eventually reach a dead end.

"Well Pikachu, we might turn back and-" but Samus was interrupted and captured by Ridley. He flies and draggs her along the metal surface of the wall damaging the power suit. Pikachu sees Samus being attacked and saves her by attacking Ridley with a Thunder. The Pterodactyl drops Samus onto the floor and she successfully lands safely. She is fazed from the experience and wanted to barf but remembers she is inside the suit. Samus's power suit is still functional, and she and Pikachu team up against Ridley.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu as he shocked Ridley once more. Samus comes up and shoots Ridley with the plasma cannon. A Smash ball appears in a flash of blinding light.

"Pikachu, grab it!" yelled Samus. Pikachu jumped up and turned into a ball of electricity. Samus then realizes something is wrong.

"Pikachu, hold still, I will blast you towards Ridley." yelled Samus. The bounty hunter charges up her cannon and sends Pikcahu towards ridley with a Electric-powered Plasma ball. Together, the two successfully defeat him in battle. But, there was a shut off sequence and the room began the break.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Samus. Pikachu was already outside the door and the two ran as fast as they can before anything else could happen. Unknown to the heroes though, they haven't killed Ridley and he was soon flying into the repairs workshop in order to escape. The two Smashers proceed to exit out of a secret door,hidden by moss and ivy, into the exterior portion of the Isle of Ancients.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." said Samus, but Pikachu saw some R.O.B. units carrying Subspace Bombs out of another part of the base.

"This looks like the Bomb Factory entrance." said Samus. Samus and Pikachu then decide to reenter the base through that opening instead of parting ways.

* * *

In another region on the Isle's exterior portion, of the Isle, outside a set of ancient ruins, a small captain named Olimar is watching as many of his Pikmin. Captain Olimar landed in SSBB world thinking it was his home. He sees the oversized R.O.B and attacks it with his Pilkimin.

"Go, my friends." commended Olimar. But they fail to deal any damage, and many of them are wiped out by the R.O.B.

"Is the best you can do Gargamel." taunted the R.O.B.

"No!" said Olimar but is secretly afraid. Suddenly, he hears a noise and he looks behind him and sees an extremely fast racing machine. It was blue and it looked like a falcon flying ready to land. It was the Blue Falcon, piloted by Captain Falcon and it was zooming toward his position.

"Look out!" yelled Olimar. It was too late. Many Pilkmin die leaving Olimar with one. Captain Falcon leaps out of the machine and attacks the R.O.B. with a Falcon Punch.

"Falcon Punch!" yelled Captain Falcon.

"I am mistaken, young warrior." and the R.O.B unit faints.

"Yes! Show me your moves!" said Captain Falcon. But his moment is spoiled when Captain Olimar starts speaking.

"Why did you die my friends!" Captain Olimar said as he begins to cry.

"Well, can't you restock them?" asked Captain Falcon.

"No, it takes 10 minuets in order for them to come again." sobbed Olimar.

With that mishap aside, the two captains decide to team up and fight their way through this area of the Isle, with Captain Falcon punching any drone and captain Olimar doing any special status to any of the droids that he meets. They soon make it to the floating island's edge. There, they watch as the Smash Skiff carrying Donkey Kong's trophy approaches the island. Then, Falco's Arwing flies in, which drops Diddy onto it, who in turn blasts the Subspace grunts occupying the transport.

"See you in Hell!" and fends them off from the trophy. Diddy Kong revives Donkey Kong.

"Diddy, is that you?" asked Donkey Kong.

"The one and only." said Diddy. Diddy looks up and sees Falco waving at him. But their greeting was interrupted by some more Primids. Seeing their opportunity to help out, Captain Falcon and Olimar jump down onto the skip which startled the Kongs.

"Don't scare me like that again Captain Falcon and..." Donkey Kong turned to Olimar."Who are you?" Donkey asked.

"I'm Captain Olimar of the Holocate ship." the tiny man said.

"Okay, do us a favor. We need to battle these guys together. Think you can handle it?"

"It's easy." said Captain Falcon.

"Good. Now, Smashers Go!" yelled Donkey Kong. Well it was sort of a yell but that didn't really matter. The four Smashers defeated their enemies with Diddy Kong's bananas, DOnkey Kong's punch, Captain Falcon's kick, and Captain Olimar's Pilkmin. They emerged victorious and they started celebrating but the transport then autopilots itself into the interior of the Isle.

"What do we do now?" asked Diddy Kong.

"We ambush them from within." said Donkey Kong. They looked at one last glance at day-light until total darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys. This took a long time to make, so please forgive me for the long hiatus. I will switch back and forth between my stories. Anyway here are the references:**

_**The Man who went to Maltia, Codename:KND, Teen Titans, and Dragon Ball.**_

**Hope you caught them. Also, I have a new Fictionpress account. There's a link on my bio. Also, my sister, Blueliliac Eevees started her account so go read her Pokemon/Warrior Cat series. **

**-Technciankiwi. **


	8. If there's a Halberd, Meta-Knight away

**At the Desert:**

At the end of the dessert, Meta Knight sees the Halberd in a battle with the Great Fox near the mountains. It starts firing rapidly at the Great Fox, but it takes critical hits by great, green beams.

"Oh, hell no! No one damages my ship!" He flies off leaving Marth, Ike, Lucas, and the Pokémon Trainer behind on the ground.

"Anyone know what that was about?" asked Lucas.

"It was his quest to reclaim his stolen ship."replied Ike.

"I know that, but the way he said it..." drifted Lucas.

* * *

**At the mountains:**

The dark knight, charges his way up the mountain in hopes of catching up to his airship. Along the way, he passes by Batman and Robin who were chasing the Pengiun.

"Come back here you, I'm Batman!" Yelled Batman. Meta-Knight also passes the Ice-Climbers, currently hiking up the mountain.

They reached a ledge, but Meta Knight's hurried course up the mountain made them lose their balance.

"Hey, watch it!" Yelled Popo, "Nana let's get him!" They chase him up through the cold, snowy mountain. The Ice Climbers put in an effort to get up to the top of the mountain before him, while both of them have more minions of the Subspace Army to fight through together along the way. At last, they both make it to the summit with Nana reciving Frostbite and Meta-Knight having a primid stuck to his sword. The Ice Climbers reach the summit shortly before Meta Knight and cheer for themselves. But, their short-lived victory was interrupted by Lucario, who was meditating at the top of the mountain peak.

Lucario was invited to Brawl, because he received a telepathic message from Mewtwo about an awesome game. Lucario recivied the game and teleported himself in with the help of Mewtwo. The Aura Pokémon awakens and challenges a caped stranger to a battle.

"Who are you? Why have you traveled upon these mountains?" Questioned Lucario.

"I am Meta-Knight, captain of the Halbred. My ship has been wrongfully taken by enemies!" answered Meta Knight. Lucario thinks about the knight's answer. He lifted his paw to sense the Brawler's aura. He finally spoke:

"You may proceed, if you win a battle against me." declared Lucario. With great power, he made a small ice arena.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." said Lucario. Meta-Knight and Lucario started dueling on the small platform. Meta-Knight slashed the aura-sensing pokemon with Galaxia, giving the pokemon many critical hits. Lucario regains stamina and charges at Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight, expecting a front attack, saw the aura Pokemon disappear in thin air.

"Where did he go?" muttered Meta-Knight. Suddenly, a blast hit him in the back. Meta-Knight was sent flying, and he almost hit the boundary line. Meta-Knight regained balance and flew to the icy ledge.

"If that's the way how you want to play it." said Meta-Knight. He disappeared using his dimensional cape. Lucario, thinking that the battle was over, knew something was wrong. He used his aura and sensed a figure behind him.

"Hyooooh!" yelled Lucario. He intercepted Meta-Knight's attack with a feint. Lucario flung Galaxia to a ledge, where it was stuck.

"You are unarmed, mighty warrior." Lucario said.

"You do realize that that wasn't my sword." Meta-Knight said. Lucario looked to see that the sword disintegrated into golden dust. Meta-Knight pulls out the real sword from his cape.

"You see, there's a reason why I have a Dimensional Cape." said Meta-Knight. He sacked the Pokemon and sent him flying in the air. Lucario's trophy lands on the stage as it returns to normal. Meta-Knight wins the fight with Popo and Nana cheering him, though Nana started sneezing a few minuets later. Meta-Knight revives Lucario from his trophy-state, and the two shake hands in respect.

"I have never battled anyone as tough as you." Lucario said.

"I never had seen an aura sensor before." said Meta-Knight.

Just then, the Halberd, which has won its battle with the Great Fox and has it tied underneath itself, rams the Great Fox into the mountain.

"Oh, hell no! Nobody does that to my ship!" Meta-Knight said.

"Uhh.. Is that natural?" asked Lucario.

"No idea." replied the Ice Climbers also with confusion.

* * *

**In the Great Fox:**

"This is just great. We're stuck in a ship tied to a ship ramming against another ship in the mountain." said Fox.

"No kidding. I knew I should have brought my winter-proof suit. I'm freezing!" said Falco. Fox and Falco grouped up in the Greast Fox where they battled the Halbred and got captured. The power stopped due to a power chord being broken. Fox and falco were salvaging the area for a spare chord before one of them decides to use the other as a fur coat.

"Wait, can you see something." said Fox. In the distance, there's a submarine stuck in the iceberg that looks like a penguin along with a dark figure and a bright red figure.

"Is that Meta-Knight and a red Kirby fighting King Dedede?" asked Falco.

"Looks like it." said Fox.

* * *

**In the ****Halberd:**

"Okay guys, should we ram the ship?" said Mr. Game and Watch.

"No, we should freeze them to death." said a clone.

"Maybe we should toss them into the sea." said another.

"No,no,no, we should-" started another.

"Well, we should-" stammered one. Soon, the Mr. Game and Watch clones started arguing on what to do with the ship. Unknown to them, they left the ship unmanned and it was drifting towards the mountains.

* * *

**Back at the Mountain Peak:**

"Whoa!" cried the Ice Climbers. The two twins fell down into the canyon below.

"Meta-Knight, let's go!" said Lucario.

"What about Popo and Nana?" asked Meta-Knight.

"They'll be fine, let's go." said Lucario. The two Brawlers made their way up to the Halbred's interior. As the Ice Climbers fell down, they passed Batman, Robin,and the Penguin, all three running for their lives.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Marth, Ike, Lucas, and Red await their friend Meta-Knight at the bottom of a mountain canyon. Marth and Ike were drawing against Charizard, while Lucas was practicing some Hydrokinesis with Squirtle. Red was eatting some Oran berries that Ruby picked from Hoenn's flower shop. Just then, the Ice Climbers fell on the Oran Berry basket and splattered blue juice all over them.

"Dang it, they cost 300 Poke for that!" complained Red.

"But, my sword..." said Ike. "It's no longer golden."

"We're so sorry. We were hiking up the mountain when we were hit by a powerful shock-wave which led us to fall down here." they twins said.

"Uh, guys... We have a purple problem." said Lucas. He pointed towards the sky where Shadow Bugs fell into the ravine bellow.

"ちょうど私達の運が、私たちは物語の終わり近くだし、我々は数で圧倒している" said Marth.

"We'll fight them to the end, as brothers, not cowards. Together, we shall live as one! Fight with me my brothers!" said Lucas, with a voice that came out of nowhere.

"He's right, but we need more help." said Red. "Who are we gonna call?"

"Ghost busters!" said Lucas.

"No, Smash Brothers!" said Mario from above. His group came down to meet the other group, and sang a song.

* * *

_If there's a purple dust on your house,_

_who are you going to call? _

_(Smash Brothers!)_

_If it's green and has purple skin, _

_We'll smash em'._

_If it has the colors reversed,_

_call Goku!_

* * *

The two groups fought as one to defeat the bad guys. With slashes, punches, and arrows to the knee. The two groups succeeded and celebrated for a while.

* * *

**In the Halberd...**

A cardboard box disguise emerges a figure. His name is Snake, Solid Snake of FOXHOUND, the one from the beginning of this Fan-Fiction. As the heavily damaged Great Fox is seen flying away from the Halberd, Snake sneaks through the airship, while tripping over some food Mr. game and Watch left on the floor.

Footsteps approach him. The Solider hides in his box to prevent attention. He awaits for the two Smashers to pass by.

Lucario and Meta-Knight rush towards the main-deck. While rushing, Lucario's atonement to Aura alarms him that something is out of place. This allows him to sense Snake in the box, and Lucario blows Snake's cover by lifting up the box.

"Damn, I'm caught!" yelled Snake. He tries to run-away, but Meta-Knight appears in front of him.

"You will pay for your deeds." the knight said.

"Whatever you think I did isn't what you think. We're playing the same game with different strategies." Snake said, while looking at a distance. Snake and Meta Knight are just about to fight when Lucario stops them.

"There is no need to squabble. I know he's one of us, the same way I know if you are like me." the Arua sensor said. "There is much more at stake here." He sends and Aura Sphere at a group of Primids in the distance. Snake stood in awe of this Pokemon's powers.

"He can do that?" asked Snake.

"Yeah, we're all surprised." Meta-Knight said. The newly made allied trio made their way through the airship. The reached a room to take a break where Zelda and Peach's captive trophies are held in cages.

"Hey, aren't they Zelda and Peach from _Legend of Zelda _and_ Super Mario Bros._?" said Snake.

Upon that question, Shadow Bugs swarm over the trophies and create Shadow Bug clones of both princesses.

"This isn't supposed to happen, right?" said Snake.

"This happens all the time." said Meta-Knight. He and Lucario charge towards the two impostors. It was a very balanced battle, with no sign of either side losing. Then Snake lost his patience and said, "You know what? Let's just end this battle already." The Solider charged in and attacked the Shadow Clones with Lucario and Meta- Knight flinching. After the clones are defeated, Snake launches a missile at the cages where the other two Smashers caught and revived them.

"Thanks for... Wait, why isn't there Mario or Link?" asked Peach.

"Look, they couldn't make it because they have problems of their own!" Snake yelled. "Honestly, how does Mario and Link manage to keep their temper when rescuing these people?" No one was able to answer him.

"Look, you two stay put while we can reclaim this ship, okay." said Snake.

* * *

"Let's get out of here." said Zelda.

"But, that guy said we had to wait." said Peach.

"Not if your me, I can transform into Sheik and escape out of here." said Zelda.

"Oh, so that's who he is." said Peach. Zelda transformed in a burst of light into Sheik.

"Now, we escape said Sheik. She and Peach make their own combat-filled journey through the Halberd in the opposite side of the other group. Along, the way, Sheik would shout: "Watch your back!", or "Don't step on it!" They eventually make it to the front deck of the Halberd with some burns and a minor cut. At the same time they arrive at that area, Fox, now piloting another Arwing, engages the Halberd again.

"Falco, target in position!" said Fox. He sends a missile to a turret in which it blows up near Peach. Sheik sees that Peach was attacked by Fox, though she wasn't, lands onto Fox's Airwing and spearhands straight through Fox's cockpit window.

"Great, first_ Kirby_ attacks me, then _Pokemon,_ but now the _Legend of Zelda _!? Is the realm of Nintendo against me?" cried Fox. The Pilot ejects out of the Arwing and lands onto the Halberd's front deck with Sheik.

"You wrecked my ship!" said Fox.

"You attacked my friend!" said Shiek.

"Stop," said Peach, "violence is never the answer! Honestly, neither one is at fault here. Have a cup of tea and calm down." She passes one to Fox and Sheik. Fox denies at first, but when he sees Sheik drinking, he decides to take a cup and sip with that period of peace.

* * *

In the meantime, Snake, Meta Knight, and Lucario have made it to the Halberd's main control room after searching for many hours. They discover several Mr. Game & Watch copies infesting the place.

"So, we place that there and the button here, and the crates down bellow." said one of the clones.

"On the count of three, we jump them. 1, 2, 3, GO!" yelled Meta-Knight. They send the clones flying through the windows of the control room.  
"We did it, now lets land this ship and clean up any other stowaway stuff on my ship." said Meta-Knight. The Game and Watch clones land on the stage where Fox, Sheik, and Peach are standing, still sipping tea. The clones melt into Shadow Bugs, which merge into Duon, who jumps up and breaks the Tea cups. Meanwhile, Meta-Knight regains control of the ship while Snake and Lucario see Duon and jumps out to join Peach, Sheik, and Fox.

"Need some assistance?" asked Snake.

"Already have some." said Fox. Falco jumps out of his Arwing to join the fight as well.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said the Falcon.

"No worry, we have lots of time." Said Fox.

"Fill me in on the situation."

"You're looking at it."

"Oh..." said Falco. "Let's battle this thing!" The six heroes engage in close combat with the monster. Peach and Zelda were tossed burning Tulips. Fox, Falco, and Snake were gunning it down. Lucario was hurling Aura Spheres. It overheated that it singed the floor, and broke down. Duon melts into Shadow Bugs, leaving behind the trophy of Mr. Game & Watch.

"Let's blast this thing before it causes anymore trouble." said Fox.

"No," said Peach, as she revives Mr. Game & Watch from his Trophied state.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You attacked us. Why did you do this?" Asked Peach.

"I was attacked and held captive. I thought they were my friends." he said.

"But friends don't torture friends. They give and thank. Here." Peach gives Mr. Game and Watch her umbrella.

"Thank you." said Mr. Game and Watch. He walks around holding the umbrella.

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen, this your captain-speaking. We will be landing so please get inside if you don't mind. It's going to be windy out on the deck. So please, get in." said Meta-Knight.

* * *

**Hello, readers. Techniciankiwi is BACK! After a long hiatus, I decided to continue this series. I would like to thank KawaiiJoltic, BlueLilac eevees, and Gamewizard2008 because they inspired me to keep on writing. Since it's the beginning of the school year, I'll try to squeeze in time for stories.**

_**Batman series, PMD, and James Bond. **_

**-Techniciankiwi**


End file.
